


Label

by pilongski



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: The first thing Vergil does when he moves in to Devil May Cry is to label his belongings.





	Label

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.
> 
> I havent written a fic in so long so sorry in advance

It has been two years since the fall of Qliphoth and two months since they are back at Devil May Cry.

Dante expects Vergil to have difficulties in adjusting to mundane life, but Vergil settles in nicely. That if you don't count a few shots here and there from Lady and the constant glare from Trish. Other than that, it's been peaceful.

As peaceful as it can be for a devil hunter agency but anyway-

Now that Vergil is back, a trip to the store is in order. Because Vergil can't share his stuff forever (seriously, sharing underwear is too much even for twins). Besides, even if he can (Dante doesn't mind sharing his bed, much to Vergil's displeasure. He understands wanting his own room for privacy but two decades are a long time to be apart and two years are not enough to make up for that), nothing in Devil May Cry is suitable for living a healthy life (Dante finds himself stabbed in the head by three of Vergil's dagger when the other found dozens  of cockroaches emerging from the kitchen cabinet).

After two months of hard labor, they finally have enough money saved up to transform the pathetic building that is Devil May Cry into something more classy and homey. Gone that is the perpetual clogging and infestation problem. That leaves Dante agape. Decades of living there and it only takes Vergil and his pettiness to finally have a home. Not just a place to stay but a  _home_ home.

Dante is about to run into Devil May Cry when Vergil pulls him by the collar. "We're not finished."

"We're not?!" Dante groans. "We've been fixing this shithole for hours! I need a rest!"

"And whose fault is that?" His brother raises his eyebrows. "You can rest later."

"What's left to do anyway? We're pretty much done."

"We still need to label our things." Dante is about to ask why but Vergil beats him into it. "Knowing you, our hardwork would be destroyed in a week. I'd rather have my belongings in tact by then."

"Your lack of faith hurts me."

"I speak the truth." Vergil walks to the office desk and grabs a marker. "Now either you help or wait outside."

So wait outside he does.

Dante scoffs as he watches his brother. Decades later and Vergil doesn't change  a bit, still hang up over the past. Dante remembers Vergil started to label his things when they started going to school. Dante often switched their schoolbooks because Vergil's was always in better condition. Although he was annoyed, Vergil never said anything against it. Until Dante claimed Vergil's homework as his own.

After that, Dante would purposely messed his twin's stuff even though he labeled it as his just to see his reaction. Ah, those good old times.

Dante is too busy reminiscing he doesn't realize he begins to doze off. His head is about to kiss the floor when his collar is grabbed once more.

"You done yet?" Dante asks instead. Because hell would freeze over first before he thanks his brother.

"Only one thing left."

"Okay." But Vergil doesn't leave. Instead he grabs Dante's right palm and scribbles on it. In a neat cursive handwriting, there lies his twin's name.

"To remind whom you belong to."

Dante can feel his jaw dropped onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Old Man's Diary" document at DMC 5
> 
> _Cluthing the anthology to his chest, he answered thusly:_
> 
> _"I have a twin brother, sir. We fight over things often, so I have to write my name on things to make them truly mine."_
> 
> Anyway, a bonus scene:
> 
> Nero: Why do you have "DANTE'S" written on your forehead?  
> Vergil: Don't ask.  
> Nero: Is that why Dante's stuck on the wall?  
> Vergil: Don't. Ask.


End file.
